


Morning.

by quantumphysical



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumphysical/pseuds/quantumphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bruce's first morning living at Stark Tower. He's got free reign, and luckily, some alone time to start a new morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the 30 day challenge I made called [30 Days of Whatever](http://nutsmugglers.tumblr.com/post/28178960525)

It’s 5:18. In the morning. He knows because had a staring contest with the clock earlier, but now he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a now useless plane ticket, and still confused as to what the hell happened the evening before.

He’s supposed to be on a plane right now, going back to India, going back somewhere where he can ‘be good’ like he’d been doing before… everything.

Bruce just stares blankly at the slightly crumpled slip of paper, knowing nothing’s ever going to be the same again.

Jesus, Banner. Do you even hear yourself? Bruce laughs at himself mirthlessly, and rubs his face from exhaustion. Granted, he’d be lying to himself to say he hadn’t slept as soon as he hit the pillow, but the overlarge, too-“cozy”-to-actually-be-comfortable bed left him in fitful sleep. Not that he ever got much sleep, even after years of dealing with his… baggage.

He lays the ticket on the bedside table, trading it for his glasses. It’s moot to try to sleep again, really. He stares at his new room Tony wouldn’t let him refuse; again, the whole thing is ridiculous. His room is just too luxurious and large, and this is decidedly no place for him or Hulk. The Other Guy. God, now they had him doing it, and honestly, somewhere in the back of his mind, it almost felt right to say his name.

Bruce puts his head in his hands. God, what is he supposed to do? He can’t stay. Tony had to know that. So why was he here at all?

Wasn’t that the question of the day, though. He’s been turning it over in his head for literally hours now.

He needs a change of mindset. He knows triggering thoughts by now, considering he has them almost constantly. So… Hmm. Morning routine. Right, he needs a shower, to just let himself sit under the spray. Because there really isn’t anything left to do. Brooding about how Tony managed to purposefully make him miss his flight and then wouldn’t let him borrow 50 bucks to pay to transfer to a different flight? It isn’t making him do anything but shake his head and wonder why he let Tony take him back to the Tower. 

Or why the Iron Man is insisting that Dr. Bruce Banner, socially inept scientist with baggage and a split personality with physical form, stay in his home.

He grabs his toothbrush out of his duffle bag, along with one of the outfits Tony had thrust at him the evening before. He rolls his eyes at how flashy it is; more earth tones, thankfully, but still a tight button down and slacks that he’d never get for himself. He pads to the bathroom and climbs in under the spray, where he stays for perhaps 25 minutes, which is indulgent for himself, really; staying where water is scarce makes you rethink how much water you use. But Bruce is trying to not think, perhaps the most difficult thing for him to do.

Maybe he can get himself a cup of tea and watch the sunrise on the remainder of the balcony, he thinks. He finds his way to the kitchen through the help of JARVIS, who also helps him find tea in this mess of coffee- and alcohol-ridden kitchenette… Thing. He loses himself in the comforting aroma of the tea, as it brews. He lets himself think about nothing for a while, mechanically going outside. He sits in a full lotus, sipping on his tea as he watches the sun rise over the city. It seems so quiet from up here…

He might enjoy it while he’s here.


End file.
